Organization V
Organization V is an antagonist syndicate. Overview It originally started out as a research group founded by Len Nieta with the help of Vader. Four individuals executed a coup d'etat and took control from Len Nieta's Vida and Vader. Instead of researching Alquimia sin Valor, Organization V began plans to resurrect Xaltienne. Len Nieta's Organization V *Len Nieta *Vader *Reed Torre *Évan Herchcovitch *Garne Galliano *Erin Ghesquière *Ragnarok "Rag" Enüe *Duirt Balenciago *Ciosso Fluevog *Calo Zaitsev *Boulle Tahiliani *Tiórce Herrgård *Teel Quo *Gin E. Torso *Ester Pino *Damin Rie *Nora Derde *Ash Nara *Rey Ferré *Podara Sombre *Ino Miyake *Aaric Lhuillier *Oscar von Fürstenberg *Umbra Drauest *Dilan Pi Rie *Rae Quo *Lumis Barr *Minerva Nairb *Darius Reono *Ein Stein *Frank N. Stein Draethius' Organization V Four Heavenly Rulers See main article: Four Heavenly Rulers Word of Rivalry: Nemesis Nemesis, real name Minerva Nel-ēna Nairb, is a Nirvanism Maester and only female Heavenly Ruler. She was originally a low-level grunt for Len Nieta's Organization V but played a major part in the coup d'etat against him. Since then, she has been in charge of keeping The Spire in check and eliminating threats. She was responsible for the Mt. Theo Expedition massacre. While she works well with Les Chevaliers Du Six, she gets into fights all the time with Zwei. Word of Trickery: Athius Athius, an angel named Azazel who changed his name to Draethius, is the second most influential Heavenly Ruler after Duo. He was one of the orchestrators of the coup d'etat but through pawns. Draethius is also the leader of the cult Fallen Order. Word of Suffering: Phaethon Phaethon, Shinigami King Tiolee Cross, manages the financial part of Organization V. He is also responsible for being a median with allies like SALIGIA. Tiolee Cross died during the SALIGIA Incident by Valentine de Invidia. Word of Rebirth: Duo Duo is an enigmatic Heavenly Ruler whom is considered more powerful than even Draethius. Die Endgültigen Fünf See main article: Final Five Die Endgültigen Fünf, otherwise known as the Final Five, is a spin-off of the Fallen Order's Fatal Five. The five member unit has no apparent assignment, ranging from research to reconasaince. Ein Stein Ein Stein is the chief researcher for Organization V. He and Vaquero are the ones who make the chimaeras, like Requiva. Dr. Stein is a relative of Frank N. Stein. Zwei Zwei is Duo's subordinate. Zwei's main task is to collect the Abyssal Codes. He was responsible for sending the Mystic Council to The Spire. Tim Drei Tim Drei is the son of Maxin Drei and Vino. He serves as a spy and assassin. When Tiolee Cross died, Tim was assigned to make contact with Dominic de Avaritia, where Tim left the Sinner for dead. Vier Weiss Vier Weiss the "Prince of Demons" is an enigmatic member who searches for Hyroku. Nemesis tried to get Weiss eliminated but her Zayru Licayan failed to kill him. He has a connection to Lozaru, Sieghart, and Adreim. Ovan Fünf Ovan Fünf is the leader of the Final Five. He did mostly espionage work. During the Great God War, he guised himself as a missionary and took Tony Glut under his wing. During his adventures, he befriended Sirberius Reono. Years later, they would reunite as enemies; Ovan died in the battle. Les Chevaliers Du Six See main article: Les Chevaliers Du Six Les Chevaliers are the guardians of the Heavenly Rulers. They mostly work with Nemesis. Carlisle Dezmonariero Carlisle Dezmonariero is the famous Fallen Order Fatal Five assassin "The Demon Lord's Hand". He is only loyal to Draethius. Sir Zayne Uquiador Brother of Raoul Uquiador. Thomasmith Thoma-Stark No information available. Daniel Calcostado No information available. Nihilengallia Val Dmitrovitch Valentine's former girlfriend. Jalil Saravega du Luminitious Las Alquimistas del Siete Sietes See main article: Las Alquimistas del Siete Sietes Las Alquimistas are researchers of Alquimia sin Valor. Vaciar Vaciar is the Vida of Aaric Lhuillier. He is the commander of the Chess Pieces and governor of Redona LATN. Vilipendiar Vilipendiar is the Vida of Dilan Pi Rie. He was killed by Dmitri Valenti and Ashley de Superbia at The Spire. Vaquero Vaquero is the Vida of Rae Quo. He is responsible for a ranch that houses a research facility and prison. Vislumbrar Vislumbrar is the Vida of Lumis Barr. Voz Voz is the Vida of Oscar von Fürstenberg. He is one of the triumvirlet in charge of the Remnants of Atlantis under the codename "Unknown". His catchphrase is "Spread the Word". Vavén Vavén is the Vida of Évan Herchcovitch. Vasija Vasija is an artificial Vida created from Kyriel to serve as a vessel for Draethius. The Chess Pieces The Chess Pieces are the guardians of Redona. All eight are Vidas or Muertas. Maxin Drei Maxin Drei was the Muerta of Damin Rie. He was the father of Tim Drei. He died during Vaciar's game. Paradox Paradox is the Muerta of Podara Sombra. He pretends to be the leader of the Chess Pieces. Xengar Xengar is the Muerta of Garne. Vasharan/Nasharax Vasharan was the Vida of Ash Nara, a consecrated human. As a Vida god, he attempted to test Sirberius Reono's powers. In the battle, he died. Nasharax is the Muerta of Ash Nara. Volquete/Quxolete Volquete is the Vida of Teel Quo. Eryx Eryx is the Muerta of Rey, Organization V's first subject. The Seals The Seals is an assassination unit. The Blue Erin Ghesquière's Vida and Muerta fill this position. She acts as a mole in The Order, ready to take out any of its members. The White No available information. The Vermillion No available information The Sky No available information The South Zayru Licayan fills this position. He was the brother of Ben Kane. After becoming a Vida, he was assigned to infiltrate the Mystic Council during its founding to assassinate Rubi Delacoure but his misguided feelings towards hybrids led him to attack Sirberius, who killed him. His Muerta became loyal to Nemesis. When Nemesis ordered him to assassinate Vier Weiss, he failed at the cost of his life. The North Ben Kane held this position. He is the brother of Zayru Licayan. At an early age, he was exposed to Organization V, where Nemesis became his teacher. Ben became Nairb's lieutenant, following her on assignments. After the skirmist at The Clock Tower, Ben left Organization V to help Dmitri Valenti. The Three No available information The Jewel Nixtog Rose, the Muerta of Gin E. Torso, fills this position. He became the captain of the Kilsein Uttenbezelle. The Mysterious No available information Sephiroth Sephiroth is a unit in Organization V that appears in "Bingo Book: Sephiroth". In "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown", Vier Weiss mentions that Sephiroth has been all killed. *Keter (deceased) *Chokmah (deceased) *Binah *Chesed (deceased) *Gevurah (deceased) *Tipheret (deceased) *Netzach (deceased) *Hod (deceased) *Yesed (deceased) *Malkuth (deceased) It is revealed that Keter, Hod, Malkuth, and Netzach are actually Key 4's Tsae, Wes, Sutherland, and Norbert respectively. The Eleven See main article: Ocheren The Eleven are eleven lieutenants in Organization V that protect The Spire. Matthau Ashford Matthau Ashford was the brother of Gretchen Ashford. He was Organization V's contact in The Order. Evan Nigel killed Matthau during the Ragnarok Tragedy in order to further enrichen his cover. Rachel Rachel is an angel who was friends with Ael and Joel. She was thought to have been killed by Azazel but Draethius gave her a second chance at life as an Eleven. Alex Alex is the Muerta of Ael, one of the first. His Vida, Vale, was killed by Azazel and Barrel. Z'Niel Z'Niel had been an angel who served under Elder God Izen. After Izen's death in The Great God War, Z'Niel became depressed. Nemesis came to him with a second chance at life as an Eleven and to create Nobodies. Francesco Calcostado Francesco Calcostado is the younger brother of Daniel, the mysterious Wave Project subject. Va'ashear Va'ashear is a shinigami who worked for Valentine and Kira for a time. During The Great God War, he is defeated by a young Sirberius Reono and is transported to an unknown dimension. Giovanni Rest Giovanni is a werecat. He serves as a lieutenant to Nirvanism Maester C. Ling Kett. Giovanni has an unknown Crystal ability. Juunikoudoutai See main article: Juunikoudoutai Juunikoudoutai is an unit in Organization V. Kira Kira served as a spy in SALIGIA. Akatsuki Rocain N/A Tasogare Rocain N/A Yato Kitsune Yato Kitsune was a researcher of the Hyroku but after things went bad at the First Battle of Dead Fox Swamp, Yato fled Organization V. Years later, he was hunted down by Weiss for information and killed. Sasuke Hiei Kage Sasuke Kage was a "Tarot" spy working for Nairb. When his cover was exposed, he was banished to the Death Dimension. He served there until he started on a hunt for Dante and Sirberius. He was injured and reassigned to The Spire where he worked for Vilipendiar. He and Vilipendiar were killed by Ashley and Dmitri. Kurasawa Cross Kurasawa Cross is Tiolee Cross' half-brother. He worked for Valentine for a while until he betrayed him for the Fallen Order. He is later killed by Dante. Shino Natsume Shino Natsume was an ice elementalist. She worked with the Fallen Order. During a mission, she tried to get close to Sirberius Reono using the guise as a girl named "Shino". She fails and is killed by Sirberius. Xion Xion is the Muerta of Ino Miyake. Kei'ichi Tenma Kei'ichi Tenma was one of the temporary lieutenants of the Fallen Order after the SALIGIA Incident. He is later condemned to execution by Draethius. Jūbei Hyachi Name This organization wasn't originally called Organization V. In fact, it was called the V.U. Organization. Vader made the mistake of calling it the View Organization. This eventually stuck and was identified by this. Since the original name was shortened, so was the new one, making the V Organization, or later as it came to, Organization V. V.U. V.U. stands for several things. They were brainstormed by Len Nieta. It is unknown what inspired him for each. *Vendetta of the Unavenged *Venom of the Unfaithful *Vermisilitude of the Unbelievers *Verse of the Unversed *Vexation of the Uninformed *Velvet Underworld *Vassals of Uttenbezelle *Viceroy of the Untruthful *Victory of the Underlings *Vigilance of the Unpredictable *Villains of the Uninformed *Villanelle of the Unwritten *Visàvis Ultimatum *Vision to the Undetermined *Voice of the Unknown *Void of Understanding *Vow to Unholy *Voyage to Utopia *Vengeance of the Unstable *Versatility of the Unaltered *Vesper Ultimo *Valentine's Union *Vader's Ukase *Vaccinal Upgrade *Vacuous Unicorns *Vademecum of the Unedited *Vagabond of the Unsettled *Valley of the Unrealistic *Valuable Upkeep *Van of an Uprising *Vandalism of the Undead *Vanity of the Unworthy *Valueless Unification *Variable to the Universe *Variety of the Unique *Vendette of the Unwatched *Velocity of an Urge *Vicarious Upbringing *Vortex to the Unimaginable *Vessels of the Undeniable *Virgil's Unloved *Vier Unction *Vida Unseen *Visorese's Unrest *Vitally Unharmed *Vaciar Unfair *Victor Umptieth *Votive Unfound *Vehemance of Unity *Viscounts of Uriel *Vab Undertaker *Valentino University Locations Organization V was originally stationed at Redona. However, after the coup, the base at Redona was abandoned and Organization V began taking over Valentine Facilities. Land at the Naught Simply called Redona LATN, Land at the Naught was the birthplace of Organization V. The Cell The Cell is a lab in Sibilis. It was built on top of The Clock Tower. Kurasawa Cross was stationed here where he experimented on the Azazel Blood. The Spire The Spire is a four level behemoth tower-like Valentine Facility. Navigation units Category:Organization V Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Villains